mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignition (Remix)
Ignition (Remix) by R. Kelly is a song features in 2x02, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by Adam and Jake with Andrew and Rachel. Lyrics Adam and Jake: Bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce Bounce bounce bounce Adam: No I'm not trying to be rude, But hey pretty girl I'm feeling you The way you do the things you do Reminds me of my Lexus coupe That's why I'm all up in yo grill Tryina get you to a hotel You must be a football coach The way you got me playing the field Adam (and Jake with Andrew and Rachel): Now gimme that (toot toot) Lemme give you that (beep beep) Adam (and Jake): Running her (hands through my 'fro) Bouncing on (twenty four's) While they say on the radio Adam and Jake: It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the kitchen Mama rolling that body got every man in here wishing Sipping on coke and rum I'm like so what I'm drunk It's the freaking weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun, yeah yeah Adam and Jake: Bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce Adam (Jake): Bounce bounce bounce (Oh) C'mon Now it's like murder she (wrote) Once I get you out them (clothes) Privacy is on the (door) Still they can hear you screaming (more) Girl I'm feeling what you (feeling) No more hoping and (wishing) I'm bout to take my (key and) Stick it in the ignition Adam (and Jake with Andrew and Rachel): So baby gimme that (toot toot) Lemme give you that (beep beep) Adam (and Jake): Running her (hands through my 'fro) Bouncing on (twenty four's) While they say on the radio (Andrew: Take it up) (Jake: Oh woah) Adam and Jake: It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the kitchen Mama rolling that body Got every man in here wishing (Rachel: Listen up) Sipping on coke and rum I'm like so what I'm drunk It's the freaking weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun Jake (Adam): Cristal popping in the stretch Navigator We got food everywhere As if the party was catered We got fellas to my left (Uh-huh) Hunnies on my right (Okay) We bring em both together we 'gon do it all night Then after the show it's the (after party) yeah And after the party it's the (hotel lobby) yeah And round about four you gotta (clear the lobby) Adam and Jake: Then take it to the room and freak somebody Adam (and Jake with Andrew and Rachel): So baby gimme that (toot toot) Lemme give you that (beep beep) Adam (and Jake): Running her (hands through my 'fro) Bouncing on (twenty four's) (Andrew: C'mon) While they say on the radio (Rachel: Take it up) (Jake: Oh woah) It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the kitchen Mama rolling that body Got every man in here wishing Sipping on coke and rum I'm like so what I'm drunk It's the freaking weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun, yeah yeah Adam and Jake: Bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce Bounce bounce Adam: Yeah yeah yeah yeah, bounce Jake: Bounce Adam: Bounce Jake (Adam): Woah bounce Bounce (bounce) bounce (bounce) Adam and Jake: Ohhhh